


The First Hardest Goodbye

by addieXavier



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Motherhood, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieXavier/pseuds/addieXavier
Summary: Their son's sudden outburst in the toilet made both parents as clueless as they are about the situation.
Relationships: Hei-Ran & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The First Hardest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Got some ideas after seeing Maviplier's adorable arts about if Kyoshi and Rangi have both daughter and son, and @guypalumbo Tiktok videos with his kids. This is my first attempt on doing fanfic, so I'm not even sure where this is going.

It was the loud cries from upstairs that got Kyoshi running through the halls and up the stairs of the estate. She knew it wasn't their daughter, since she went on a school trip this weekend. It was their three-year-old son. She also knew that Rangi was bathing him this morning and was also trying to let him use the toilet for the first time, bubbles of worries started to foam in her chest. Worried if anything serious might have happened. As she followed through the source of the cries, she came across Rangi, who was also in a hurry with a towel gripped in her hand.

“Is that Kurama crying?” Kyoshi asked while following her as they both strides together towards the sound. 

“Yeah. I was just finished giving him a bath and left to get his towel. Then he suddenly starts sobbing.” She filled in. “There’s probably a cockroach or something in the bathroom. He rarely sobs like this whenever I leave him for a while.”

Rangi doesn’t usually bring towels to the bathroom, since she hated the idea of towels being soggy or wet by the steam of hot water or just water itself and she always goes get it afterwards. And their three-year-old never does bawl like this before, having roaches was a possibility but she always makes sure the bathroom was clean. Then, the thought of their son might have hurt himself in the bathroom while Rangi wasn't there, made Kyoshi worried more.

As they got in, Kurama was still crying hysterically in front of the toilet bowl instead of being inside the bathtub. A notable concern carved onto Rangi’s face when she knew what the boy had done.

“Kurama,” She instantly went to the boy and crouch beside him. “did you climb out of the tub?” She continued as she wraps the boy in his towel and tried to dry him off, whilst, Kyoshi also crouched down and rubs his back trying to gently soothe him.

He only nodded with tears still rolling down his face.

“Kurama, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Kyoshi asked worriedly.

The question didn’t help as his cries only got louder. Both moms were taken aback and cluelessly looked at each other, then back to the boy. Knowing that they won’t get the answer if they didn’t figure it out the problem themselves. Now, they both wore horridness on their faces.

Rangi quickly tried to look around to find anything that might upset him. _There are no cockroaches or any insects around._ Then, she exams the boy’s body just to be sure that he wasn’t hurt anywhere. _No bruises, cuts, or wounds on him. What is it that’s bothering him?_

But the way their son stood and still bawling in front of the toilet bowl right now caught her attention and rings a bell in her mind. _Was it because–_

“Buddy, are you sad because your caca in the toilet’s gone?” Rangi asked when she tries connecting the puzzle.

“Yes.” Kurama choked in between his hiccups as he tries to hold his cries.

That answer made their eyes wide and their jaws dropped at the same time, as it shocked the living spirits out of both parents. They glanced at each other, not knowing what to say or do by this point. But despite Kyoshi being in pure shock, Rangi was only partly shocked and was mostly amused by their son’s confession.

“There’ll be more caca, I promise!” Rangi assured with a matter-in-fact tone, eye levelled with the boy’s, as well as trying to make a straight face so she doesn’t let out a fit of laughter in front of him.

Kurama only let out a soft okay accompanied with hiccups afterwards.

“Kyoshi, can you take him please?” Rangi tried to speak but a light snort came out. “I’m just going to clean this up real quick.” She mentions the puddle of water.

“Are you sure? I can just–”

“No, no it’s fine.” Rangi gave her a look that told her, she needed to collect herself first, alone.

“Alright,” Kyoshi replied. “Let’s go, buddy.” Kyoshi softly calls the boy and carries him to his bedroom.

When both Kyoshi and Kurama was out of sight, Rangi slumped from her crouch and lets out the laugh she’s been holding in. She was glad that her son’s bedroom was further away from the bathroom were. _Oh spirits, what a weird boy we have._

\-----------

After lots and lots of coaxing and pampering by Kyoshi, the boy finally drifted to sleep.

“Was that normal?” Kyoshi asked when Rangi walked in their son’s bedroom.

“I don’t know...but I do feel bad for laughing in the bathroom just now,” Rangi said with a soft chuckle about the hilarity of the three-year-old. “Is he asleep?”

“After all that crying, yes, he’s all tuckered out. Now I’m worried if it has anything to do with him using the toilet.” Kyoshi mentions upsettingly.

“Kyoshi,” Rangi said with a deadpan stare. “cacas are supposed to be flushed away.”

“I know. I just...worry and can't put my finger on it. Koko never does this when she was his age. Maybe we can ask your mother about this?” Kyoshi tried.

“My mother?” Rangi questioned with brows raised.

She thinks about whether asking her mother about a silly thing like this was any a good idea, but not wanting to make a big fuss with her wife about this, she agreed anyway. “We can try, but I doubt she’ll have any saying about this.”

\-----------

“I did...what?!” Rangi asked with an incredulous attitude. “That’s not true.” She continued using a doubtful tone this time.

“It is. You were crying profusely after taking a dump in the toilet for the first time and you didn’t even want to get out of the bathroom. Don’t you remember that?” Hei-Ran asked, her tone lenient than usual.

“I was two! Of course, I didn’t remember it!”

“You were three, actually,” Hei-Ran stated while taking a sip of her tea, then place in on the table. “we tried every single day to let you get used to it, but it worsens to the extent you didn’t even want to eat so that you didn’t have to poo at all. In the end, your father and I decided to let you wear cloth diapers until you were almost four.” Hei-Ran calmly said, then turns to stare off to the distance of her yard, as if reminiscing about their days of the past.

Although Rangi did notice the unusual soft tone of her mother, it still didn’t escape the fact that she had done those humiliating things in the past. Rangi face palmed herself after knowing how utterly embarrassing her newfound history was. She turns to look at Kyoshi and saw the woman turned away shaking, probably holding herself in than to burst out laughing in front of both her and Hei-Ran.

“But it’s weird, isn’t it? He still poos, he just doesn’t want it to be flushed. And he never got upset when we throw his diaper away.”

“Children, Rangi,” Hei-Ran gently, yet firmly stated and continue. “Their feelings are innocent and somewhat illogical than ours sometimes, but they do need to be taken note of.”

She was astounded by her mother's statement. She may not remember her mother being all–well, motherly, at least _too_ motherly when she was younger. But, if she was being honest, her mother’s strictness was seen when she was at an age with better understanding between right and wrong. She was probably all caring and loving before Rangi could even remember as a child _– probably_ that is.

But if this was how her mother’s view on toddlers, Rangi now wondered how her mother really was when she was at the same age as her son.

“So, it’s normal?” Rangi collectively asked in a calm manner, quickly shaking her thoughts of the past and trying to get to the bottom of her son’s similar situation.

“Just try putting it like this,” Hei-Ran explained in another perspective. “to them, it’s like the first time for them to say goodbye to something that was truly theirs, so you can assume how difficult that can be for some toddlers. As for why he wasn’t crying when you threw his diaper, it’s probably because he didn’t actually see _it_. But, in general, speaking, yes, it is normal.”

“Oh, thank the spirits!” Relieved by the statement of her mother and also relieved that she and her son wasn’t as weird as she thought they were _. I mean who gets sad over—well, probably Kurama and I did, but it was still odd nonetheless._

“But how are we going let him get used to it?” Kyoshi then began. _Now you’re all serious._ Rangi glanced at Kyoshi with a raised brow when she was on board with the conversation.

“Well, what Junsik and I did was, we actually let Rangi go use the toilet whenever she’s ready.” She then turned to look at her daughter. “You didn’t always wear diapers, sometimes you got uncomfortable with it and starts wanting to use the toilet on your own,” Hei-Ran explained.

Rangi closed her eyes and just sighed at the thought of her younger self. “This is undeniable, embarrassing.”

“But at least we have a head start on this.” Kyoshi looks at Rangi and quickly tried to pull her out from her thoughts.

“But children are different. Maybe what worked for Rangi, might not work for Kurama.” Hei-Ran pointed out. “Try giving him a little word of encouragement along the way and I think he’ll be fine.”

“I guess so,” Rangi replied with a sigh of relief.

The three of them continue to fill in the time of the evening until the fading light of day decided for them to head the journey back home.

“Thank you for everything Hei-Ran.” Kyoshi greeted with a half bow and Hei-Ran half bowed back.

“Thank you, mother, for the advice and all.” Rangi simply said, but still with the weight of the recollection of her past.

“Your welcome, dear. And Rangi?”

She looked at her mother.

“Try not to ponder about it too much,” Hei-Ran said as if reading her mind.

Rangi opened her mouth to protest.  
  


“As embarrassing as you think it is, it was the fondest memories that I hold dear of you and your father.” Hei-Ran gently said with a proud and thoughtful look. “Trust me. It’s memories such as these that you’re going to remember the most about having kids.”

Rangi nodded and thanked her mother again, but with all the weight lifted and eyes watery.

\-----------

At home, they both decided to give their son a break about today’s frightful experience and just tried again tomorrow, which made the boy really happy.

“Well, at least we got some tips that are helpful. We can try it slow with Kurama tomorrow.” Rangi suggested as she joins Kyoshi, who was sitting under the covers and leaning on the headboard.

“Mm-hm.” Kyoshi agreed with eyes closed and a smile still plastered on her face.

“It’s not that funny, you know?” Rangi said then swatted Kyoshi beside her.

“Weren’t you the one who was perpetually laughing at _someone_ this morning?” Glancing at her wife.

“Shut up.” Rangi protested.

Kyoshi lets out a quiet laugh.

“I’m sorry. I’m not smiling to make fun of you. It’s just that when I thought of Kurama crying this morning and then knowing that you used to do the same, I guess I’m just happy to see apart of you in him. And it makes me happier to think that I might’ve just seen a glanced of you as a child through him.” Kyoshi said softly. “I know I’m surely going to treasure these memories until the end of my time.”

Although, she was honestly happy knowing how Kyoshi’s felt, the last sentence strikes a deep sadness inside her. A dark feeling as if an ugly hand reaching inside her chest and wraps around it, hot and suffocating, as she even tries imagines of losing any member of her family. But Kyoshi’s warm and sudden hold of her hand snaps her out of her anxiousness. She looked at the woman’s green orbs and saw the warmth in it, telling her not to worry too much of the future and stayed with her in the present. Rangi replied with a loving smile and put her other hand on top of Kyoshi’s.

“Yeah. I will too.”

\-----------

“You sure you can handle him?” Kyoshi watched her.

“He’s not a tigerdillo, Kyoshi. Besides, I want to give him a bath after and I think I know how to smooth-talk him about this.” Rangi calmly said to Kyoshi with an earnest smile.

“Kurama,” Rangi called and they both walked into his bedroom. “you want to try to use the toilet again.”

“Hm...” The boy hesitated.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want too, yet,” Kyoshi reassured.

“No. I think I want to.”

“Yeah? You want to try caca in the toilet?” Rangi asked again just to confirmed what she just heard.

“Mm-hm.” He gave them a nod and they both smiled at one another.

“That’s our big boy,” Rangi said proudly, it didn’t escape them both to noticed the gleam in his eyes when Rangi complimented him with the title.

\-----------

Kyoshi waited out outside the bathroom with a towel hanging on her arm and the sound of flushing caught her attention, she even heard a light cheering from inside the bathroom. Kyoshi crouches down and opens the towel, knowing their son, he was definitely going to run out when he was all content, especially about his accomplishments, and today seems to be one of them. As soon as the door flew open, Kurama runs out the bathroom giggling and luckily for Rangi, Kyoshi was fast enough to catch him with a hug, and all came that out from the boy's mouth was loud giggles and chuckles.

“Hey, how did it go? Did you did it?” Kyoshi softly asked while drying him up then bundled the towel around him.

“Yup! Mom said I did good!” He grinned widely, showing all teeth to his mother. “And she even said I’m a big boy now!”

Kyoshi smiled happily at the genuine reaction of their son. She gently patted Kurama’s head and let the boy scamper away to his room.

“A big boy huh?” Kyoshi questioned Rangi as she walked out of the bathroom.

“‘Try giving him a little word of encouragement along the way’, right? Quote—unquote, my mother.” Rangi said with a smirked which received by a proud smile by her wife.

“And I think I also heard some cheering when you flushed. Did you two say goodbye to the caca or something?” Kyoshi jokingly asked.

“Yeah, we did.”

Kyoshi was giving her a mixture look of amusement and inconceivable at Rangi.

“What? It makes him feel better.” She shrugged and continued sentimentally, then being rewarded soft chuckles by Kyoshi and they both walked out of the hall to Kurama's room.

“Looks like it turned out better than expected, huh?” Kyoshi asked.

“Well, we are just lucky that he’s _easy_ enough to be bribe with words.” 

“So, that means handling him _was_ easy?”

“I guess so,” Rangi replied with a shrug. “Let's just hope that way.”

As they came close to the room, they both smiled to each other of the accomplishment today and Kyoshi noticed the quietness of the atmosphere. They both then peeked into the room only to see Kurama was slumped back on bed napping with only his towel on. Both Rangi and Kyoshi sighed at the sight but can't help to put on a warm smile. They put on the boy some clothes and tucked him back to sleep.

“Well, here’s to the wonders of parenthood.” Kyoshi whispered and Rangi lets out a quiet laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking so long about a name for their son, and end up with Kurama. Just because it reminds me of Kirima. Can you imagine if Kirima was to suddenly become someone their child looks up too? With Rangi and Kirima not having good terms with each other. I don't know, it's just funny to think about, maybe for another fic? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> But hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. Thanks!


End file.
